


A Tale of Witches

by tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Diakko Day 2021, Exploration of Life and Death, F/F, Magic, Nature Magic, Post-Canon, Traditions, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: It is well-known that a witch is on her path to eternal rest when her powers start declining.As such to preserve her essence, as well as to return to the Earth whence she came, a witch can choose to perform the Rite of Everlasting Rest.In this rite, a witch will cast the Everlasting Rest spell, from which a beautiful tree shall remain in her stead-- one that will protect and shelter those the witch leaves behind.This is the story of how Diana and Akko get to that moment.
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord & Croix Meridies, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	A Tale of Witches

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Diakko Day! I... This story really means a lot to me and I really hesitated to share it. Thank you to Skye, Betsu and Leonie for reading it and assuring me that I should post.  
> Thank you Supa for betaing and helping me nail those spells.  
> Thank you Leonie for your beta work and helping me catch those small details that weren't making sense.  
> And thank you Tantan (flowoftime on AO3) for letting me feature your fankids in my story. Hope I did them justice.  
> Flowoftime fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121249

_It is well-known that a witch is on her path to eternal rest when her powers start declining._

_As such to preserve her essence, as well as to return to the Earth whence she came, a witch can choose to perform the Rite of Everlasting Rest._

_In this rite, a witch will cast the Everlasting Rest spell, from which a beautiful tree shall remain in her stead-- one that will protect and shelter those the witch leaves behind._

* * *

Diana had been 8 years old when she attended her first Rite of Everlasting Rest. 

Her grandmother, Sophia Cavendish, had been slowly losing her magic due to fatigue and old age. And as tradition dictated, the Cavendish matriarch had chosen to perform the ceremony in the company of her family and friends. 

“Don’t be sad darling.” her grandmother whispers to her as the two see Bernadette and Daryl finish the preparations for the rite. “Rather than think of this as my passing, think of it as my transformation.” 

“Your transformation? Like the ones Shiny Chariot does?” she asks her grandmother, captivated by the idea. 

Her grandmother laughs. 

“In a way.” she smiles. “But rather than return to my human form, I’ll stay as a beautiful tree. One that will bring your mother and you all the shade and comfort you would ever need.” 

“So you’ll always be there for us?” Diana asks her, feeling better about the ceremony. 

“Always.” she promises, stepping away and going to where the casting circle had been made. 

The moment her grandmother gets to the center of the circle, she takes her wand out and starts dancing, Diana watching it all in complete awe. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” her mother asks her with tears in her eyes, bringing Diana back from her trance.

Although she could sense that her mother was upset, Diana also knew that there was more to her emotions. That beneath her mother's sadness and melancholy there was also admiration, contentment and acceptance. 

Her mother was both sad _and_ happy for her grandmother.

Focusing back on the ceremony, Diana has to close her eyes when a white light emanates from within her grandmother, making everyone look away because of how bright it was. 

As she kept her eyes closed, Diana could hear and feel the earth shaking beneath her, reminding her of what was happening and what she couldn’t see. 

Yet just as quickly as the shaking started, it ended. 

“Darling.” she hears her mother’s voice call her name. “You can open your eyes now.” 

The moment Diana does, she comes face to face with the most beautiful tree she had ever seen. 

Her grandmother… 

“How fitting.” her mother whispers as the two get close to touch the tree. “That you would transform into a majestic Wych Elm, mother.” 

* * *

The second time Diana saw the Rite of Everlasting Rest was with Akko by her side. After the two helped restore magic to the world, it hadn’t been surprising for them to get closer. A hesitant friendship that in a couple of months developed into a full crush; which was later confessed by both due to Akko’s usual shenanigans. 

In fact, now that Diana thought about it, it had been inevitable for her to fall in love with Akko. The more time she spent with her, the more Diana realized the brunette was like the sun: Bright and warm. 

And Diana, who had never realized how much she craved for the sun’s warmth, was now getting accustomed to feeling its touch on her skin.

Due to Akko’s encouragement and trust, Diana had been able to make friends with the Red, Green and Blue teams-- which made for an enjoyable time at Luna Nova. And apart from her friends’ usual mischiefs and shenanigans, Diana was not expecting anything major to happen before their time at Luna Nova ended. 

Ironically, she had been proven wrong when they all received an invitation to attend Headmistress Holbrooke’s Rite of Everlasting Rest. 

“What is the Rite of Everlasting Rest?” Akko asks her the moment they finish reading the letter. 

“The older a witch gets, the more magic she loses. And, most times it gets to the point where a witch will no longer be able to use magic and perish away.” Diana explains to her calmly. “Because of this, witches have held for generations the Rite of Everlasting Rest. In it, a witch will perform an incantation in front of her loved ones to become a tree.”

“A tree?” Akko is confused. “Does that mean then that the witch that casts the spell dies?” 

Diana nods. 

“It is part of a witch’s life circle. Since Earth was the one that gave us our magic, this is our way of giving back to Earth what we borrowed.” 

“As a tree.” Akko murmurs. “Can’t say that I understand what you mean, Dia.” 

“I know it must sound very strange to you.” she smiles at the brunette. “But I’m confident that when you see the ceremony yourself you’ll realize why this is a tradition that most witches practice.” 

And just like Diana had predicted, the moment the two of them, along with all the students and staff members from Luna Nova, watched Headmistress Holbrooke perform the ritual; Akko was just as bewitched as Diana had been when she saw her grandmother’s Rite of Everlasting Rest. 

“It’s beautiful.” Akko whispers to her as they watch Headmistress Holbrooke cast spell after spell.

“Isn’t it?” Diana smiles and can’t stop herself from gasping when Headmistress Holbrooke finishes the spell, a familiar white light emanating from within the old witch and blinding all around her.

The moment Diana opens her eyes, she sees that Headmistress Holbrooke is no longer with them. Now, in her stead, is a tall and gorgeous Aspen tree. 

“I see what you meant earlier, Dia.” she hears Akko whisper as she gets closer to the tree. “And why witches would perform this ceremony.” she smiles softly. “And not to say you weren’t right when you said that this is the way a witch gives back to Earth, but I think there’s more to it.” 

“Oh?” Diana is intrigued.

“I think that for Headmistress Holbrooke, to know that she will stay forever in the school she loved is a gift in itself.” Akko chuckles as many students get close to the tree and touch it. “For her, it must be enough to know that even in this form, she’ll be a comfort to many other Luna Nova students.” 

And Diana, who had thought that there wasn’t a way for her to fall more in love with Akko, couldn’t help but smile and feel herself falling deeper in love with the brunette. 

* * *

As the years went by, their relationship grew, with Diana and Akko moving-in together after graduating from Luna Nova and steadily making their way into a happy and comfortable marriage.

And while at times the two had discussions regarding their careers, with Diana overworking herself to open the Cavendish Clinic and with Akko performing magic shows around London; it was clear to everyone that knew them how much the two women loved each other and that they would never put their careers above their relationship. 

Which is why none of their friends were surprised when Akko and Diana announced to them that they were going to adopt a little girl. A beautiful brunette girl with blue eyes and a mischievous smile that they named Dette, in honor of Diana’s mother Bernadette. 

A girl who showed Akko and Diana the beauty of life and family. 

“You know…” Amanda tells her one day during their monthly picnics. “You two will want another one.” 

“Nonsense.” Diana says with a smile. “We are too busy with Dette and our work. Having another child is too much for us.” 

“Maybe now.” the ginger witch smirks. “But mark my words, Cavendish. You’ll soon be in the same situation Hannah and I are.” she smiles as she stands up and goes to talk to her wife and kids. 

A week later, Akko tells her about the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen at one of her magic shows. One that was living at an orphanage and was waiting for the right family to find him. 

“ _Our_ family, Dia.” Akko whispers to her as the two watch Dette sleep in her bed, the brunette’s eyes showing a familiar longing that Diana had grown to love from the moment the two met at Luna Nova. 

They brought Tatsuya home two months later.

* * *

The third time Diana witnessed the Rite of Everlasting Rest, it had been a bittersweet endeavor. Now that she was older, with Dette in high school and Tatsuya attending middle school, things looked and felt different for Diana. 

Which is why when Akko and her received a familiar-looking letter from their mentor Chariot, they couldn’t help but smile sadly at each other. 

“So she’s going ahead with the ceremony, huh.” Akko tells her softly. 

“Last time I saw her, we were getting to the point where the Rite of Everlasting Rest was discussed.” Diana confirms to her. “Croix and her must have talked about it and made sure their affairs were settled so that Chariot could go ahead with the ceremony.” 

“One part of me gets sad when thinking about that.” the brunette admits to her. “About getting to the point where you have to discuss your passing and what steps need to be taken to make sure your partner is taken care of.” 

“I understand.” she grabs her wife’s hands tenderly. “And I admit that at times I think the same when discussing the Rite with the witches that come to the clinic. But from what Chariot and Croix told me during their last visit, they both knew it was time. Both were ready.” 

“Maybe when we both get close to turning 100 years old we’ll also think the same.” Akko laughs as she hugs the blonde tight. “I’ll miss her.”

“So will I darling.” she separates and kisses her wife on the lips. 

“Also… We should bring Dette and Tatsuya with us.” Akko tells her simply, Diana agreeing with her that it was time their children learned about this tradition. 

A month later, Diana, Akko, Dette and Tatsuya travel to France where Chariot and Croix had retired. And, now familiar with this moment, Diana couldn’t help but smile at seeing just how in awe Dette and Tatsuya were from all the decorations and witches that had reunited for Chariot’s ceremony. 

In fact, both children were doing their best to not make a sound as they watch Chariot and Croix prepare the spell circle and the incantations that the guests will have to chant the moment the Rite started. 

“Akko, Diana.” the two women turn around and see Chariot and Croix approaching them. “I’m so glad you two could make it.” 

“We wouldn’t have missed it for anything.” Akko promises their mentor as she hugs her tight. 

“I see you brought the kids too.” Croix smiles at Dette and Tatsuya. “It’s crazy to see how much the two of you have grown up since I last saw you.” 

Dette and Tatsuya nod, feeling shy and confused about whether they should talk normally when they knew this was Chariot’s funeral. 

“Are you perhaps confused because of what this ceremony means?” Chariot asks them knowingly. 

Dette and Tatsuya nod. 

“To us witches, the Rite is a celebration of a witch’s life. It is a joyous event where the witch shares her last spell with her loved ones and becomes one with the Earth. By becoming one with Earth, we ensure that we will stay around to protect the ones we love.” 

“But you’ll be gone.” Tatsuya tells her sadly. 

“And death is a part of life. Having magic won’t prevent that from happening.” she chuckles. “Besides, I’ve done all I had ever hoped I would do and gotten to experience even more things than the ones I had believed I would get to experience. I fell in love.” she smiles at Croix. “Made amends for my past mistakes.” she grabs Diana and Akko’s hands tenderly. “And I got to see our Luna Nova family grow. I had a happy life.” she states as she moves to the incantation circle accompanied by Croix. “And I hope you all join me for this last spell.” she says as she takes her wand out and starts chanting. 

**_Ancient one of the ancient earth,_ **

**_older than time can tell,_ **

**_grant me the power at your command_ **

**_to charge my magic spell._ **

**_To find my path in the afterlife,_ **

**_grant me this one desire:_ **

**_To become a tree that grants good shade,_ **

**_for the ones that will require._ **

Hearing the familiar words and closing her eyes due to the same blinding light, Diana couldn’t stop this time the tears falling from her eyes. Because while she was happy to see her mentor share her last joy with them, she also knew how much she would miss the fiery woman. 

And as she did her best to not cry, she sensed her wife grab her hand tight. 

“A Sakura tree.” she hears Akko whisper as the two watch their children get close to Croix and hug her. “To shade the three of you and share with you the beauty of my home.” 

“Akko…” Diana squeezes her hand tight, almost to the point of it being painful. “That’s not going to happen for a long time.” 

“Of course not.” the brunette kisses her hand. “But just like Chariot said, it does get easier to think about it as time goes by. And as I watched her dance and sing with Croix, it wasn’t difficult for me to imagine you and I doing the same.” 

“Not yet.” Diana tells her firmly. “You promised me once that you would beat Holbrooke and get to live for longer than she did. I’m holding you up to that promise.” she challenges her wife. 

And her sweet, beautiful Akko nodded, kissing her tenderly before pulling them to where Croix, their children and friends were talking. 

* * *

As Akko had promised her, it took a long time before her spicy brunette showed the first symptoms of losing her magic. Yet as it tended to be when it came to the passing of time, death wasn’t too far away from Diana and her friends. 

And it came knocking at their doors a couple of times. 

First it was Sucy, who was experimenting with some potions back in the Philippines and had an adverse reaction to them. One that exponentially shortened her life-span and made her the first of their group to pass on. 

Second came Jasminka, who passed on due to health complications. Although they knew that their friend had a delicate heart, they had not expected her to suddenly pass on one night while visiting Constanze. 

After that, time went on, with the group of now five staying strong and in touch with each other. And although Diana spent most of her time with Akko and the children, she still went on coffee dates with Hannah and Barbara, who lived close-by and were already considering retiring as well. 

“Amanda and I will be retiring soon.” Hannah says happily. “We’ve worked for too long and the kids are old enough to take care of the business.” 

“What does Amanda think?” Diana asks her. 

“She’ll be annoyed at first.” her friend chuckles. “But knowing her, if I find for us something else to do she’ll forget about it.” 

Diana nods in agreement. 

“What about you Barbara? Are Lotte and you considering the same?” 

Barbara shakes her head. 

“We both love working at the library. Besides, it’s not a lot of work considering we can use magic and our volunteers to help us.” she takes a sip of tea. “Honestly, I think that if we were to stop working, we would go crazy from staying at home for too long.” 

“But you work at a library all day.” Hannah tells her. “Wouldn’t staying at home be the same?” 

“Not really. There’s something soothing about the library. And both of us would miss being there too much.” 

“I can understand that.” Diana really does. 

Akko and her had discussed for a while now the possibility of retiring and giving the Cavendish Clinic to Dette, who was a very talented and dedicated witch-doctor. 

Yet just like Barbara had explained, Diana had a hard time seeing herself retired. 

“I get your hesitation.” Hannah promises them. “And believe me, I was the same a couple of months ago. But we’re getting older.” she looks down. “Constanze’s passing reminded me of that.” 

The three smile sadly at that reminder. 

“Which is why I’ve decided to do all the things I still have left to do. Be with the people I love and not worry or stress-out about work. I’m too old for that.” she smirks. “Soon enough, when you see me vacationing around the world while you two work… That’s when you’ll wish to join me in retirement.” 

Unfortunately for Hannah, her retirement didn’t last long due to complications caused from magic loss. Because Hannah wasn’t a very powerful witch, the moment the symptoms showed on the ginger witch, it was already too late. 

“If you don’t perform the ceremony soon, you won’t have enough magic left to do so.” Diana had told a broken Hannah and Amanda. 

“I…” Hannah chuckled as she gave her wife a sad look. “I guess my retirement will be a more permanent one?” 

Diana did all she could that day to not break down and cry, only doing so the moment she arrived home and fell into her wife’s embrace. 

Due to Hannah’s worsening condition, they had to hold the ceremony two days later, with only their closest friends and family attending. And as Diana watched Amanda and her children hug Hannah goodbye, the blonde witch promised herself that she would do right by her friend. 

She announced her retirement to Akko and their children the next day. 

* * *

Now that Dette had taken over the Cavendish-Kagari Clinic and Tatsuya was close to graduating from college-- Diana and Akko decided to pack their bags and travel around the world. 

Hannah’s passing had shaken Diana, who realized that they were not as young as they used to. And her Akko, who knew the inner conflict she was experiencing, did her absolute best to support her by accompanying her in all the adventures and craziness that Diana could think of. 

Parachuting, roller-coasters, archeology, deep-diving…

Diana and Akko did it all, alternating between traveling and coming back to London to be with their children. 

And for the next ten years, everything went perfectly, with the two witches rediscovering what it was that made them fall in love with the other almost 90 years ago. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Akko whispers to her as the two lay under the stars. “That during all these years together, my love for you has only grown.” she chuckles. “I thought the opposite was supposed to happen.” 

“You old tease.” Diana smiles as she holds her wife’s hand. “But I agree. I thank all the gods known and unknown for bringing you into my life, Akko.” 

“And so do I, my sweet Dia.” 

A week later, they had to return home due to Akko not being able to get over a cold. 

“Moms, I’m afraid I don’t have good news.” Dette tells them as she finishes casting her detection spell. “This cold is not physical but magical. Meaning that by drinking some potions you’ll immediately get better.” 

Dette and Diana give each other knowing looks. 

“I know that look. I sense a ‘but’ coming soon.” Akko jokes, earning herself two familiar scolds. 

“Your cold being caused by magic is a sign of your powers deteriorating.” Dette continues explaining. “And now that it started, it will keep happening more.” 

Akko smiles sadly at Diana, realizing what this meant. 

“I guess that means it’s time to start preparing, huh.” she whispers. 

“I guess so.” Diana chuckles, not being able to stop herself from crying. 

“Moms.” Dette whispers, not knowing what to say or do. 

“It’s alright darling.” the blonde reassures their daughter as she composes herself and grabs Akko’s hand. “Isn’t it, my sunshine?” 

“Of course it is.” Akko smiles brightly as she kisses her cheek. “Trust me Dette, you have no idea how long I’ve waited to have this party.” 

And a party it was. 

Then again, what else could be expected from her wife? After making sure that all her affairs were settled, Akko and Diana had gone ahead and worked on the ceremony, sending out invitations to all their friends and family.

“You think they’ll come?” Akko asks her as they send the last invitation. “It has been ten years since Hannah passed.” 

“Amanda wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Diana reassures her. “Besides, we all know Hannah, Sucy, Jasminka and Constanze would scold her for missing your ceremony.” 

“Right!” Akko laughs. “Hannah totally would.” 

Two months later, it was time for Akko’s Rite of Everlasting Rest. And like Diana had said, all their friends and family attended-- Lotte, Amanda, and Barbara included.

“I’m happy to say that it has been a while since I last saw all of you.” Amanda tells them with a smile. “When Hannah passed ten years ago, I was worried all of us would start sending invitations to each other.” 

They all laugh. 

“All that traveling...” Lotte chuckles. “I’m afraid this body is no longer what it used to be.” 

“Indeed. That’s why we should hold these parties every ten years to make sure we get enough rest in between.” Barbara adds and they all laugh. 

“It is so great to see you all.” Diana tells them. “And to see our beautiful family all together.” she smiles as they all take a look at what their small group of friends had become. 

“I know, right?” Akko says happily. “Did any of you ever think that this is what our lives would turn into when we met at Luna Nova?” 

They all smile, remembering their youthful days of fun and mischief. 

“We had fun, didn’t we?” Amanda says and they can all see tears in her eyes. 

“We truly did.” Akko hugs her friend tight. 

“I’ll miss you, dunce.” the ginger cries. “Say hi to Hannah for me.” 

“I’ll give all of them a very warm hug.” she promises their friends who smile and nod, giving her their own hugs and parting words in response. 

“Akko…” Diana says to her wife softly. “It’s time.” 

Nodding, the brunette grabs her wife’s hand, taking them to where Dette and Tatsuya were waiting for them. 

“Mom…” Tatsuya whispers, hiding his tears and doing his best to smile. “I…” 

“Oh Tatsu…” Akko chokes out, hugging her child as he starts crying in her arms. “I’ll miss you so much.” 

“I’ll miss you too mom.” he cries, only letting go of his mom when he composes himself. 

“Dette…” Akko says, also opening her arms to her eldest daughter who had watched her brother’s exchange bittersweetly. 

“I… I don’t know what I’m feeling right now.” she admits as she hugs her mom. “Everything is so confusing.” 

“Why?” Akko asks her. 

“Because I know I should feel sad, and I do feel sad.” she admits. “But at the same time, how can I feel sad when you’re smiling so brightly at me?” 

“That’s the beauty of this ceremony.” Akko explains to her as she makes Tatsuya get close. “And of what I will become when it’s done.” 

“A tree?” Tatsuya chuckles. “All of you witches and your fascination with becoming trees.” 

“I won’t become just any tree.” she laughs. “I’ll become _our_ family tree. One that will always stay close-by whenever you need a little shade.” she smiles, the meaning behind her mother’s words making Dette break down and cry in her arms. 

“Just like your mom.” the brunette chuckles as she gives one last look at her children. “I love you both so much and I’m so proud of what you’ve become. Take care of your mom for me, alright?” 

Her children nod, kissing their mom farewell before letting go and stepping back, knowing that this part of the ceremony was solely for their moms. 

“Darling.” Diana whispers as she grabs her wife’s hand and pulls her to the incantation circle. “It’s almost time.”

“It is, isn’t it?” the brunette chuckles, kissing Diana’s tears away. “I thought it would be a little longer before I had to do this.” she admits. “But at least I kept my promise and beat Holbrooke.” she laughs. 

“You did darling.” Diana hugs her tight. “And now you can rest. But before you do so, won’t you perform one last time?” 

“For you?” Akko gives her that familiar smirk that made Diana fall in love with her. “Anything for you, my Dia.” 

**_Ancient one of the ancient earth,_ **

**_older than time can tell,_ **

**_grant me the power at your command_ **

**_to charge my magic spell._ **

**_To find my path in the afterlife,_ **

**_grant me this one desire;_ **

**_become a tree that grants good shade,_ **

**_for the ones that will require._ **

Knowing that what is coming next is that blinding light, this time Diana is determined to keep her eyes open. She is not going to miss a single second of Akko’s ceremony. 

Expecting to feel pain or burning from the light, she’s surprised when none of that happens. Instead, all she can do is stare and gasp at the sight of her wife slowly turning into a magnificent tree, her sturdy branches going into the ground and creating a strong foundation. 

And the closer Akko got to finishing her transformation, the clearer it was for Diana to see how calm and at peace her wife felt. How she was becoming one with Earth and was transforming into something that Diana could still only imagine. 

_“Farewell, my Dia…”_ she hears her wife’s voice, a familiar and calm presence soothing her. 

“Goodbye, my Akko.” Diana whispers into the tree, feeling Dette and Tatsuya hugging her from behind. “My beautiful Akko that has fittingly turned into a majestic Sakura tree.” 

* * *

It has now been seven years since Akko passed. Life, as expected, had not been what it once was. And Diana, who couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony of her situation, was now the last one of their group, with Lotte, Barbara and Amanda having passed on a couple of years after Akko. 

“To think that I would be the last of us.” she says, taking a deep breath and smiling at the faint smell of cherries and chocolate. 

Staring at the beautiful Sakura tree above her, Diana smiles, feeling a little less lonely now that she was here. While her children were diligent in visiting and taking care of her, there were times when Diana longed for her wife’s company. 

And although it wasn’t the same, taking the shade under her wife’s tree did almost feel as if Akko and her were having one of their picnics. 

_“Of course we are.”_ she hears Akko’s voice clearly. _“You visiting me is my favorite part of the day.”_

Oh…

“By me hearing you, does it mean that my time has finally come?” Diana chuckles. “All the other times I’ve been here you’ve kept very quiet, only listening to me talk about Dette and Tatsuya.” 

_“Don’t make me sound like I’m the grim reaper or something like that!”_ she can imagine her wife pouting. _“And I’ve always talked to you. You just weren’t able to hear me before.”_

“I see.” Diana smiles happily. “Regardless, I’m so very happy to hear you again, darling.” 

_“I’ve missed you, Dia. And the kids! They’re both so grown-up. Last time, Tatsu even brought little Carmen with him. She looks just like me, doesn’t she?!”_

“She really does. And she’s just as feisty and mischievous as you are.” Diana laughs. “We did really well, Akko.” 

_“I know Dia. I’m really proud of them and our family.”_

“I think I’m ready.” she whispers, knowing deep within her that it was time.

_“Will you miss them?”_

“Of course.” the blonde witch admits. “But remember what you told me all those years ago about feeling ready? I’m ready.” 

_“Took you a while, huh. My Dia is always stubborn.”_

Diana laughs, turning serious when the wind around her gets a little warmer, almost as if her wife was embracing her. 

**_Ancient one of the ancient earth,_ **

**_older than time can tell,_ **

**_grant me the power at your command_ **

**_to charge my magic spell._ **

**_To find my path in the afterlife,_ **

**_grant me this one desire;_ **

**_become a tree that grants good shade,_ **

**_for the ones that will require._ **

Hours later, when Dette and Tatsuya come to check on their mom, they both notice right away that a new tree is now standing next to the Sakura one. 

“Of course.” Dette chuckles as she takes a tissue and cleans her tears. “Of course she would go ahead and skip tradition.” 

Tatsuya laugh-cries, feeling saddened and happy at the same time. 

“Can’t say I blame her.” he smiles. “Besides, now the two of them are together again. As a beautiful Sakura tree and a majestic Beech tree. Our family is very fortunate, Dette.” 

Staring up at the incredible trees, Dette agrees with her brother’s words. 

They really were very fortunate. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my one-shot! I had an incredible time writing it and hope you liked it as well. I got the idea to do a fic exploring the transformation of witches into trees from a popular drawing aweirdlatina did. So thanks for giving me the inspiration :) 
> 
> https://aweirdlatina.tumblr.com/post/188574339727/witches-turn-into-trees-and-live-longer-the-more
> 
> I also did some research regarding trees and I’m attaching the meaning of the trees that the witches in my story turned to. 
> 
> Diana Cavendish: Beech Tree  
> This tree is related to study and knowledge, and long ago students kept a piece of bark in order to succeed in their studies. It also invites meditation, allowing us to connect with our ancestors and their ancestral wisdom. Beech trees are believed to enhance creativity, and to pertain to wisdom and written word.
> 
> Akko Kagari: Sakura Tree  
> The national flower of Japan, the cherry blossom – or Sakura, represents a time of renewal and optimism. The pops of pink mark the ending of winter and signify the beginning of spring. Due to their quick blooming season, cherry blossoms also symbolize the transience of life, a major theme in Buddhism.
> 
> Sophia Cavendish: Wych Elm  
> Elm trees in Britain can grow to become some of the tallest and largest native trees. Like the oak, they often had very specific customs and folklore attached to individual, named trees. In spite of elm’s associations with death and the Underworld, people also looked to this tree for medicinal cures. The inner bark was chewed or boiled into a liquor to treat colds and sore throats, while the boiled bark was also used to treat burns.
> 
> Miranda Holbrooke: Aspen Tree  
> The Aspen tree, also known as the Goddess Tree, is aligned with the planet Mercury, and symbolizes protection and the process of overcoming our fears; which is a part of our ascension process. This magical tree brings messages to the sage, making it a fabulous tool for transformation. There is much wisdom within both the symbol of the tree and its leaves.
> 
> Also, I played this song a lot while writing this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rynV4rdDgIU


End file.
